


Ed and Jonny need to stop

by sunflowerthommy



Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Lots of it, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Staring, so much of it in fact that I couldn't handle to write anymore, well a mention of it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 03:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15621636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerthommy/pseuds/sunflowerthommy
Summary: This past tour I noticed Ed and Jonny couldn't stop staring at each other so this what I think happened behind scenes





	Ed and Jonny need to stop

**Author's Note:**

> Man I haven't written in forever. Do you guys still read rh fic? Anyway I hope you enjoy this little one shot!

The first night jitters were nothing new for Ed. Even though he had been through many first shows, so much that he lost count, it was still hard to walk onto that stage. He stood on the side of the stage taking deep breaths to calm himself down. The fans were here to see him, he told himself, they weren’t going to hate him. WIth one final deep breath out, it was time to go on. The walk-on music started and Ed walked over to take his place at the side of the stage. He looked out and realized there was so many people here. Someone told him it was about 24,000 but it was still mind blowing to see this many people.

  
The show started off without a hitch. Everyone was running smoothly, not that he had any doubts. It was around the fourth song, Morning Bell, when Ed felt eyes on him. I mean he had 24,000 pairs of them but felt someone on stage. He looked over at Jonny who had his body turned over to his side of the crowd. Thom, Colin, and Phil were in their own worlds right now preparing for the next song. It must’ve been nothing then, he thought.

  
Once the song started, the feeling returned. It’s nothing, he kept telling himself. After thirty seconds (he counted), the feeling didn’t go away. He looked over at Jonny who was staring right at him. He shuffled awkwardly on his feet praying for his part to come to distract him. After looking down at his pedal board for a few seconds, he looked over to see Jonny still staring. He took a deep breath and tried to hide the blush that was ultimately forming on his cheeks. Oh no, he thought.

  
He never really had thoughts about Jonny. Occasionally back in the 90s he would think about kissing Jonny but only occasionally. He just blamed it on the fact that Jonny looked too much like a girl that it left his brain confused. But right now he was thinking about it. Jonny began to make his way over which made his stomach go into knots. Before he could think, his legs were making his way over to Jonny. Thom was blocking them from meeting so Ed just took a breath and returned to his spot. Jonny’s eyes were still on him. He felt them.

  
Suddenly Ed was starting to think about what it would feel like to have his lips on his. It was bad because he had to play. They haven’t played this song in a while. He hoped that his muscle memory would carry him through. Focus, he told himself. His fingers played while his mind tried to find the notes. Soon muscle memory took over and he was fine. Thank god, he said to himself. Jonny’s eyes didn’t leave him for the entire song and occasionally Ed would meet them which made him blush.

  
He wondered what he was thinking about. This was all so sudden. Jonny never thought about him that way. At least he never stated it to him. Jonny does stare a lot, he told himself. Yeah that was it.

  
The song ended and Ed looked over one last time. He was still staring. Ed let out a sigh and got ready for the next song. It didn’t take long for his mind to wander. Jonny’s lips. Hands. Body. Get yourself together, he whispered to himself, song. Ed could barely get himself together before he started the opening chords to Myxomatosis.

  
The rest of the show went a little like this; play a bit, look a bit at Jonny, play, look, Jonny shows off a little, staring. By the time the show was over Ed felt like he had whiplash. It took a minute to recollect himself and gather thoughts on what was going on. The band was already two drinks in. It was an after party to congratulate everyone on a good first show. Ed was staring at his beer in amazement almost. His eyes would glance over at Jonny every now and again. Jonny seemed to keep his eyes only on him, only looking away when someone said something to him. Once he was in mid conversation with Thom and Ed decided this was an opportunity to pull Jonny aside.

  
Jonny was giggling at something Thom had said when Ed forced him into a corner away from everyone. Jonny looked at him with sparkling eyes, his lips curled into a smile. Dammit he was beautiful. Ed didn't know what was coming over him.

  
“What was that during the show?” Ed asked in a whisper.

  
“What was what?” Jonny arched his eyebrows and took a sip of his drink.

  
“All the staring,” Ed clarified

  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

  
“Yes you do.”

  
Jonny shook his head, “Sorry?”

  
Ed let out a sigh maybe he was just looking too much into it. Jonny was always rather strange. In a good way. But still strange.

  
“No sorry I didn’t… I must’ve been confused,” he said as he ran his hand over his face

  
“Good show tonight,” Jonny complimented as he rubbed Ed’s shoulder. The touch shouldn’t have been as electrifying as it was. Hands, he told himself.

  
“You played remarkably well,” Ed said.

  
Jonny nodded, “I was hoping you’d notice.”

  
Jonny walked away with that. Ed stared at the wall in confusion. He… he wanted Ed to notice him? Was Ed implying again? His mind was swirling and the touch of Jonny’s hand was still burning hot through his shirt. What was happening to him?

  
“Hey Ed,” Colin’s voice scared him out of his thoughts.

  
“Hey Coz.”

  
“You did amazing tonight. I’m shocked you didn’t mess up considering how off you seemed,” Colin giggled, “What's up?”

  
Oh god. Ed didn’t want to talk about this now considering it was still fresh. Not to mention how confusing everything was to him still. “Nothing just… first show jitters I guess,” he said with a shrug.

  
“You? Getting nervous on stage like that?” Colin let out a sarcastic laugh, “Seriously Ed what’s up?”

  
“Has Jonny asked about me? Or said anything about me?” Ed asked.

  
Colin shook his head, “No. Why?”

  
“Nothing. I’m… just wondering is all.”

  
Colin nodded his head, “Right.”

  
~~~

  
Ed couldn't sleep. No matter how hard he tried every time he closed his eyes he just saw Jonny’s staring back. The way his hand rubbed his shoulder and ‘I was hoping you’d notice,’ just played over in his mind like a terrible movie. He was trying to figure out what it all meant. The early sun was already starting to seep through the curtains and Ed sighed.

  
Ed decided to think back to the time when they both shared hotel rooms. Jonny was rather tidy while Ed seemed to trash up the place, although he definitely got better after Jonny’s constant complaints. Ed would watch him sometimes, he remembered. The way he would make facial expressions at himself in the mirror to make sure his teeth were clean. The way he would stress over an outfit like he was going on a first date. ‘Is this too masculine?’ he would ask. ‘No you look great. Like the girl of my dreams,’ Ed would reply somewhat jokingly. Only somewhat though. Ed was only realizing this now. Maybe he had thoughts about kissing him occasionally and running his fingers through his soft hair but they usually went away quickly.

  
But now he was thinking about kissing him and it wasn’t going away. He tried to think about other things like what he would do tomorrow before soundcheck or places he wanted to visit. It all went to Jonny’s lips. Kissing him. Touching him. Sucking on his ear lobe and biting his neck as he--

  
“Jesus Christ,” he groaned into his pillow.

  
This was all happening too quickly for Ed to keep up. One minute he was walking on stage completely fine and the next he was thinking about being with Jonny. Ed almost forced sleep to come so he didn’t have to think about this anymore. A quick few flicks of the wrists and he was done with this battle for today.

  
~~~

  
Ed woke up in a haze. He looked over at the clock. It was only 8 am and he groaned. He didn't think he could face Jonny today. Not after what he did in the early hours of the morning. He laid there and looked out the windows to the Chicago sun peeking through the skyscrapers. He ruffled his hair and tried to find the motivation to get out of bed but only one thing that came to mind.

  
Soundcheck wasn’t much easier. He tried so hard to keep his focus off Jonny that he only wanted to focus on him more. Every strum of a chord made Ed look over to see if it was Jonny. It was a bit of distraction so much so that they had to start over on several songs because Ed couldn’t focus.

  
“You okay Ed?” Thom asked into the mic. Ed just nodded.

  
“You sure?” His voice echoed in the empty arena.

  
“I’m fine,” Ed said.

  
Thom nodded slowly, “Alright. Optimistic yes lads?”

  
Ed looked over at Jonny who was staring at him. Jesus Christ, he thought, he’s beautiful. Jonny and Ed both nodded at the same time as Jonny adjusted his guitar. His eyes were firm on Ed’s. Phil counted off and Ed and Jonny both started playing, their eyes not leaving each other's at all. It was almost like a competition. Ed was shredding a bit more violently as a way to show Jonny he wasn’t messing around. Jonny turned away and Ed gave himself a celebratory smile.

  
Thom arched his eyebrow at him as he sang which made him blush. He shouldn’t be thinking these things about Jonny. Take a deep breath, he told himself. There was a hope that this would pass soon and he wouldn’t have another night like last night. But Jonny looked over again and he was done for.

  
~~~

  
“Hey Ed?” Jonny called from behind Ed. His soft voice was all too familiar. Ten minutes till show time.

  
Ed felt a shiver go down his spine. He might have a drink before he goes on to alleviate the stuff swirling around in his brain. He turned around, “Yeah Jonny?”

  
His chin was adorning light stubble which Jonny was scratching. He never let facial hair grow during the tour. It was something about how the beard gives him anonymity when he’s not out on tour. It didn’t matter now though. Ed was just thinking about how it probably would feel bet--Ed stopped himself. He needed a drink.

  
“Good luck tonight,” Jonny said as he placed his hand softly on Ed’s arm.

  
“Oh… er… you too.”

  
Jonny licked his bottom lip which Ed took in a teasing way. Dear god he needed alcohol. Ed walked off and went to the area where they had their meals together. No drink could be found anywhere. He took a big sip of water to help.

  
“What’s up Ed?” Colin asked from behind Ed which made him jump.

  
“Nothing,” he said rather quickly as he turned around.

  
“You seem off.”

  
Ed sighed, “I’m okay Colin. Honest.”

  
“Are y--”

  
“Yes. I’m sure.”

  
Colin nodded slowly, “Okay.”

  
Ed thanked his lucky stars that Colin wasn’t the one to prod in on people’s problems. If you wanted to talk he was there and if you didn’t... he was still there. “Thanks.”

  
“Let’s go get ready.”

  
“Yeah sure.”

  
They all congregated in a little area backstage and said some encouraging thoughts. Jonny stood next to Ed and it felt like he was suffocating in his scent. He smelled like rain and forest. Ed closed his eyes and took deep breaths. He could drown in this scent. His hand brushed Ed’s which made tingles go through his spine. Show time.

  
Ed walked on stage feeling dizzy. Jonny’s scent was still fresh in his mind. The way his calloused fingers brushed his own made his skin form goosebumps. The crowd’s cheers were muffled in his mind but Jonny was so loud. They started playing.

  
By the time the gig was over, Jonny had stared at Ed a total of thirty times. At least that was the last number he remembered. He didn’t know why he counted. They walked off the stage, his mind in a haze from the post gig adrenaline and all this Jonny that seemed to be surrounding him. Ed was still couldn't figure out why his attraction was so sudden and why he craved Jonny more than anything else.

  
Maybe he just always did. He sat at the bar reminiscing on old times. The times Jonny would stare at him in amazement when they rehearsed back in school. Or the times he would make sexual innuendos at him when they got drunk in Ed’s car the summer before Ed left for uni. And all the times in the 90’s when Jonny and him shared him a room. There was plenty of stories there even though he eventually scared Jonny away from his sleep talking. All the sneaky glances he would make at photoshoots and at gigs. The way he seemed to touch Ed sometimes when they were having private conversations. Dear god there was so many moments. Ed wondered why it only took long enough to notice them.

  
“What do you think about it Ed?” He was scared out of his thoughts from Thom, who seemed visibly drunk. It didn’t take much alcohol for a man his size to get drunk.

  
“Hmm?”

  
“Were you even paying attention?” Thom slurred a bit.

  
“No sorry,” he rubbed his face, “I was thinking.”

  
“Ed you’re so obvious,” Thom placed a hand on his shoulder and giggled, “just fuck him already.”

  
“W-What?” Was he that transparent?

  
“C’mon we all see how you and Jonny have been making googly eyes at each other. It’s so gross. You need to stop,” Thom giggled.

  
“I don’t like Jonny.”

  
“Okayyy,” Thom laughed.  
  
“Thom…” Ed sighed.

  
“Ed…” Thom mocked, his tongue peeking out of his mouth.

  
Ed took another drink of his beer, “What do I do?”

  
“Just be yourself Ed. Dammit he definitely sees something in you, although I can’t imagine what,” he giggled. He was drunk.

  
“Shut up Thom,” Ed pushed him lightly which made him almost stumble.

  
Thom held onto Ed’s arm for balance and blinked a few times. “’M drunk.”

  
“Oh really?” Ed said sarcastically.

  
“Shut up.”

  
~~~

  
Was Jonny ever going to make a mood? That’s what Ed asked himself as he laid in bed wide awake with his head spinning from alcohol. He decided that he wouldn't do anything unless Jonny did first. This was either going to be a great decision or a terrible one. Ed was hoping for the former. He shoved his head into his pillow and groaned.

  
A knock at the door. Ed looked at the clock. “Who could be knocking at two am?” He whispered as he got up and put a tshirt on. He stumbled slightly as he made his way to the door.

  
He opened it to Jonny in a long tshirt and underwear. Dammit, he thought. He tried to keep his composure.

  
“Hey,” Jonny mumbled.

  
“What do ya want Jon?” Ed asked. Please say me.

  
Jonny scratched his stubble, “I uh… felt lonely and none of the other guys are awake.”

  
“It’s two am I wonder why.”

  
“Shut up Ed. Can I sleep here tonight?”

  
Ed’s voice spoke before he could think, “Yeah. Knock yourself out.”

  
Jonny made his way in and collapsed on the unmade bed. Ed laid down in his bed and sighed. It took everything in his power to not crawl in with Jonny.

  
Jonny looked over at him and giggled, “It’s been ages since we did this.”

  
“I know.” Ed wasn’t going to look at him. It would be his surrender.

  
“You’ve been smashing it on stage lately. Tonight you seemed to shred like crazy.”

  
It’s cause I wanted you to notice me. “Oh have I?”

  
“Yeah.”

  
“Well thanks I guess.”

  
Jonny sighed, “Is something up?”

  
“No. Just tired.”

  
He nodded, “Right. Well goodnight Ed.”

  
“Night.”

  
Ed knew he wouldn't be sleeping though.

  
~~~

  
Ed didn’t know when he dozed off but it was shocking when he woke up to Jonny in bed with him. He sat up quickly and looked over at him as if he was an alien. Pieces of Jonny’s hair was stuck to his lips and his, bare, back muscles were contracting as he breathed out. His arms were gripped under the pillow. Ed closed his eyes before he got hard.

  
They were leaving today to go to New York today and Ed couldn’t be distracted. Travelling was already stressful enough. He got out of bed and decided a shower would be best for him to calm down.

  
Once he felt he was clean enough to face Jonny, he quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. Jonny was still in bed. He was fluttering his eyelashes to get rid of the sleep. It was too late to go back in the shower. Jonny looked over at Ed and smiled. The sun was reflecting off his perfect hair. His eyes were bright. He reached across the bed as if it was an invitation. No.

  
“We leave for New York today,” Ed stated.

  
“I know,” Jonny’s voice was still full of sleep.

  
Ed became flustered. He was too beautiful. “Uh… Uh… You should probably go get ready.”

  
“I’m already ready. I was distracting myself last night and I got all packed,” Jonny sighed. He looked so serene Ed just wanted to-

  
No. Jonny had to make the first move. Ed closed his eyes for a second and took a breath. He wasn’t going to crumble.

  
“What time does our flight leave again?” Jonny asked.

  
“Uh… noon I think,” Ed said while opening his eyes. Jonny was sat up now his chest in full view.

  
“Right.”

  
“Why were you in bed with me?”

  
Jonny shrugged, “Maybe I slept walked. I don’t know.”

  
Ed nodded slowly, “Right. Well we should get ready to leave.”

  
Jonny arched an eyebrow, “Good idea.”

  
~~~

  
Just Ed’s luck. This was just his luck. They had a two hour flight and Jonny was stuck right next to him. Ed had the window seat luckily so he could distract himself with clouds. Jonny leaned over as people were filing in which made his scent take over Ed’s space. This wasn’t going to be easy.

  
“What do you think we should play in New York,” Jonny whispered.

  
“Uh… That’s uh… tough,” Ed whispered back. Jonny’s lips were so close. He couldn’t help but look down at them. They were so ready to be kissed. He just sighed and turned away.

  
Jonny nodded, “Right.”

  
The flight was mostly calm for Ed. Except the occasional brushes of arms and a few times of Jonny getting in Ed’s personal space to see what he was reading, it was fun. Jonny was working on a score. Ed always wondered how he got so good at doing this. It seemed every time he looked, Jonny’s brows were furrowed as he scribbled down sloppy notes on a staff while he fingered what he just wrote. It was such a pretty sight to Ed and he didn’t know exactly when this became so beautiful. Ed knew nothing about music theory.

  
~~~

  
Once they landed and got all comfortable to the hotel. Ed decided to go out. He needed fresh air.

  
New York was always good because it was like a celebrity central so most people didn't bug him. Central park wasn't too far, the desk lady at their hotel said. So he decided to go on a walk.

  
It was nice to be able to forget for a while. It's one thing he loved about getting away. He just sometimes loved to forget why he was feeling what he was feeling. He moved to Brazil for a year for that reason. Memories of that trip crossed his mind. From times of writing songs on the grass to visiting the city and getting in with the locals. It was his happy place.

  
Suddenly, his mirages of Brazil were quickly replaced by the feeling of Jonny's lips on his and stubble scratching the sides of his mouth. He focused on a tree to get the thought out of his mind. Jonny wasn’t leaving his mind and it was driving him insane. Ed rubbed his face. He wanted to scream.

  
~~~

  
Show three; Disaster. Show four; Horrendous Show five; when will Jonny make a move? Show six; Ed didn’t want to talk about it.

  
They just got offstage and Thom suggested they go out for Italian to celebrate. Ed just wanted to go to the hotel and drink his sorrows away. He was ready for this tour to be over. If Jonny was going to keep leading him on Ed wanted no part of it. He was tired. Thom understood woefully and Ed made his way back to the hotel as quickly as possible.

  
The hotel bar was full of people and Ed groaned. He just wanted to be alone. A few beers were ordered and he decided to go to the comfort of his room to drown his sorrows in alcohol and terrible American television.

  
After flipping through he landed on some reality dating show. Great. All the things he wanted but couldn't have. He took a big swig of his beer.

  
There was a knock on the door not too long after he finished his second beer. He decided to get some more after answering this. Jonny was on the other side holding a styrofoam container. Alcohol was definitely needed because Ed’s stomach was still churning over his scent. Jonny held out the container and Ed took it.

  
“What’s this?” He asked.

  
“Chicken parmesan,” Jonny answered with a shrug, “It was left over from my meal and I figured you’d want some since you didn’t come with us.”

  
“Thanks Jon,” Ed mumbled and went to close the door.

  
“Wait.” Ed stopped. “Can I sleep here tonight?”

  
Dammit. Just close the door. You don’t need this. “Sure.” Shit.

  
“Thanks Ed,” He said as he made his way in.

  
Ed just gripped the container and tried to gain a composure. After shutting the door and seeing Jonny staring at his tv in the most beautiful way, he couldn’t take it anymore. Hell, the way he watched tv was beautiful. Nothing was working. No matter how hard he tried Jonny was always there haunting him.

  
“Dammit Jonny!” Ed yelled as he slammed a container down on the table by the door.

  
Jonny turned to him, “What?”

  
“Why are you doing this to me?” Ed sighed.

  
“Doing what?”

  
“Leading me on! You-You keep staring me during shows and keep complimenting every little thing I do. And tonight during Fishes you fuck whisper to me that you’d be so lucky. What do you want?”

  
“Isn’t it obvious Ed,” Jonny answered as he made his way to Ed. “I want you to notice me.” His fingers started toying with the buttons on Ed’s shirt.

  
Ed felt a shiver go up his spine, “You don’t think I don’t notice you?”

  
Jonny shook his head, “Not really.”

  
“I always notice you,” He whispered.

  
“Then kiss me,” Jonny breathed.

  
Ed grabbed Jonny’s jaw and kissed him with everything he had. It felt so good. The sweet relief he had been craving since the tour started. His lips were just as soft as he thought and his hair felt so good against his fingers. Every little sensation was taking over Ed’s senses. Jonny’s fingers were clutching Ed’s shirt and his teeth were beginning to peek out of his top lip. Ed sucked his bottom lip and began kissing the rough skin on his jaw. Jonny's fingers were gripped tightly in his hair. His breathing was becoming more intense. Ed was doing things to him.

  
Their hips lightly grinded into each other’s as their erections grew harder. Their moans that were once soft whimpers were now becoming louder. Jonny’s teeth dug into Ed’s neck as he removed his shirt, practically tearing off the buttons. His lips started cascading down his body making sure to suck and nibble in places that gave Ed the most pleasure. His calloused fingers were running up and down Ed’s sides and back.

  
Ed couldn’t do anything except just stare down at him and play with Jonny's hair. Once Jonny was down on his knees, Ed tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear. Jonny smirked before unzipping his pants. He swiftly kissed the skin above his underwear before removing both articles of clothing.

  
Ed was already grabbing Jonny's hair before his lips came into contact with the sensitive skin. His stubble scrapped against his cock as his kissed it gently. Ed moaned encouraging him to put it in his mouth. Jonny giggled before he obliged.

  
The sweet relief that filled Ed as Jonny took him in his mouth was something he never felt before. All that tension was coming undone. He was finally Jonny's. Jonny’s head bobbed as Ed gently thrust into him. His fingers were gripping onto his hair for his dear life.

  
Jonny grabbed his own cock and began to jerk himself off as he sucked Ed off. Ed wanted to hang on but when Jonny looked up at him he came undone. Eyes like that were just too sexy for him to handle. Jonny swallowed every ounce of him and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. Ed leaned against the wall to catch his breath as Jonny stood.

  
Jonny kissed him softly before leading his hand to replace Jonny’s own. His leaned into Ed’s neck moaning for him. Ed flicked his wrist a few times before Jonny came undone onto his stomach.

  
Jonny kissed his neck lightly, moving up before reaching Ed’s lips. Sweet, sweet relief. They didn't say anything as they stood there for a few moments, enjoying a sweet afterglow.

  
“We should sleep,” Jonny suggested.

  
“Yeah we should.”

  
They moved to their consecutive beds before Ed stopped with Jonny. “What are you doing?”

  
Jonny looked at the unmade bed and giggled. Ed held out his hand and Jonny took it. They crawled into bed together, their arms wrapped around each other.

 


End file.
